No meu aniversário
by Video Girl Ai
Summary: Em vez de um presente Rin recebe o desprezo da pessoa que ela mais admira. Sesshoumaru, porém, não poderia ficar sem uma punição e acaba sendo transformado em um humano... Será que outras decepções poderiam ocorrer?
1. SR sesshomaru

Ai-Chan- Oi Tudo bem? Eu não vou dizer q é a primeira fic q eu escrevo do Inuyasha pq num é; é só a primeira q eu tenho coragem de deixar mais de 5 minutos no Estou tentando não matar o port ."

* * *

**Sr. Sesshomaru**

* * *

Ao sentir os primeiros raios de sol tocarem seu rosto Rin abre os olhos e desce do lombo de Uhu-ru. A sua frente ela vê um yokai verde roncando em pé,mais longe na margem de um rio estava Sesshomaru olhando para um ponto fixo. Ela sorri, hoje seria um dia especial.

**BOM DIA SR. JAKEN!!!-** ela grita ao seu amigo verde.

- Mas que idéia é essa de me acordar assim sua humana insolente???r

- Desculpe Sr. Jaken, mas hoje é um dia especial para Rin!

- E o que tem de especial? É um dia como outro qualquer.

Não é não!- Ela gritou mais alegre- Hoje é aniversário de nove anos da Rin!

-Grande coisa Rin, aniversário é como qualquer outro dia do ano, só que você fica mais velha. br

Rin suspirou decepcionada, Jaken fez tão pouco caso!Não era só o aniversário dela, já tinham se completado um ano e nove meses desde que ela conhecera Jaken e Sesshomaru.

Rin fitou o lorde do Oeste e seus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo, por quê mesmo depois de um ano e nove meses ela ainda tinha de chama-lo de b **Sr**. Sesshomaru, eles já não se conheciam o suficiente? Claro que Jaken ainda o chamava assim mesmo depois de anos, mas Jaken aparentemente gostava disso, o que não dizia que ela deveria gostar também.

- Aniversário hã, grande coisa.

Rin saiu de seus pensamentos e voltou a realidade balançando a cabeça como se quisesse se livrar de um inseto. Ela correu em direção a Sesshomaru e o abraçou pelas pernas, o grande yokai se assustou com tal comportamento.

- O que você quer Rin?- Ele perguntou.

-Hoje é aniversário da Rin!

-Certamente você vai querer um presente.

-Ahã!

Sesshomaru- E o que você vai querer?

Rin ficou pensando, eram tantas as opções! Talvez uma boneca, um kimono, um bolo, um doce; Fazia tanto tempo que ela não comia um!

-Uma boneca talvez?- Ele sugeriu diante da indecisão da menina.

-Obrigada SR. Sesshomaru- Rin o abraçou novamente.

- Rin, não quero que faça isso novamente.- Ele disse em uma expressão séria.

- Isso o que?- Ela continuava agarrada a ele.

- Isso.

Rin o soltou e o fitou penalizada, será que isso tinha algo a ver com a infância de Sesshomaru? Alguma lembrança que ele queria esquecer? O Yokai olhou para Rin e certamente não gostou da expressão de pena que a menina trazia.

- Vai brincar Rin.

Rin se afastou diante da ordem do Lorde. Devia ser pelo poder que tinha que Sesshomaru poderia dar ordens e consequentemente ser chamado de Senhor. Mas Rin não era empregada dele, embora Sesshomaru tivesse todo o direito sobre ela, já que a salvou não uma nem duas porém várias vezes. Rin queria que ele soubesse que ela não era sua serva ou alguém cem por cento submissa a ele; ela era amiga dele!

A pequena humana começou a recolher flores sem prestar muita atenção no que estava fazendo, ela só pensava no por quê de Ter de chama-lo de b **SR**. Rin entendia muito bem que deveria mostrar respeito a Sesshomaru depois de tudo que ele fez por ela.

Mas Inuyasha sempre protegia a Kagome e ela não o chamava de SR. Mas sim de amigo.

" Amigo Sesshomaru, que engraçado!"

Sim era engraçado, mas por que não chama-lo simplesmente de amigo?

Rin não se importa de chamar Sr.Jaken de **SR.** porque SR. Jaken tem mesmo cara de velho... Só que Sesshomaru não tem cara de velho; tem cara de amigo, apesar de ser um amigo difícil.

Sem perceber Rin ia afundando cada vez mais na floresta e já não recolhia apenas flores, pegava todas as espécies de plantas, seus pensamentos a fizeram se desligar do mundo e ficar desatenta ao perigo.

- Será que Sesshomaru aceitaria ser o pai da Rin?

Rin tocou em algo estranho, ela olhou para baixo e viu ossos de humanos espalhados pelo chão, eram de uma família inteira: homens mulheres e crianças. A garotinha ficou horrorizada com o que via, seus olhos se alargaram e sua primeira intuição foi correr sem saber ao certo para onde. Ela já estava perdida na floresta.

Rin sabia que tinha algo atrás dela, podia ouvir o barulho de galhos e folhas que a seguiam. Ela não queria ver quem ou o quê era aquilo, apenas correu o máximo que suas curtas pernas conseguiam aguentar. Tomada pelo medo cometeu um grande erro e gritou chamando seu protetor. Yokais que estavam dormindo acordaram e passaram a segui-la também; Rin sentiu a morte se aproximar dela outra vez, estava assustada e suas pernas já doíam muito.

A pequenacaiu de cara no chão e começou a chorar, os yokais não teriam compaixão dela e a devorariam em segundos. Esse era o seu destino e de muitas crianças que tiveram o azar de nascer na Era Feudal.Ouviu então um barulho de espada e viu a cabeça de um yokai lagarto cair ao seu lado.Ela arregalou os olhos e viu na sua frente Sesshomaru, seu salvador.

- Afaste-se Rin.

- Cuidado papai!- Ela exclamou sem querer ao ver yokais cobras se aproximarem de Sesshomaru.

Os olhos de Sesshomaru ficaram vermelhos e ele matou os yokais em questão de minutos.Rin respirou aliviada.Ela não acreditava que estava viva!

- Ssenhor Ssesshomaru! Ssenhor Sseshomaru! O Ssenhor foi esplêndido!

Jaken não percebeu a expressão de raiva que o seu senhor tinha no rosto, Sesshomaru tinha sido afetado negativamente com as palavras de Rin. O Lorde se dirigiu a ela com passos pesados.

- Obrigada Sr. Sesshomaru.- Ela tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Escute aqui Rin, eu não sou seu pai, não quero que me chame assim Porque eu nunca serei pai de um meio yokai e muito menos de um ser humano insignificante.- Sesshomaru elevou o tom de voz

O desprezo dele pela raça humana foi tão grande que ele se esqueceu quem era aquela garotinha que o acompanhava a tanto tempo. Rin arregalou os olhos e quis muito chorar, até mesmo Jaken achou o que Sesshomaru tinha dito duro demais. O yokai deu as costas para eles continuou caminhando com a mesma calma de sempre. Rin esperou ele se virar e explodiu em lágrimas. Uru-ru lambeu-lhe o rosto.

- O Sr. Sessshomaru ssó essta num mau dia.- Jaken disse mais para Rin do que para si mesmo.- por isso é bom não deixa-lo irritado. br

Rin balançou a cabeça com os olhos vermelhos, pegou as rédeas de Uru-ru e continuou seguindo Sesshomaru.

* * *

Ai Chan- Oi tudo bem? Estão gostando? Espero q sim!

Eu ainda não fiz o cap2assim suas sugestões e comentários serão levadas muito em conta para o cap Seguinte. Se quiserem podem me mandar um e-mail.

Bjs.


	2. Decepções e desejos

Ai Chan- Oiiieee!!! Como vai todo mundo? O Segundo cap. já está pronto! Ainda estou tentando não matar o português... Boa Leitura e não esqueçam de deixar um comentário!!!

* * *

**Desejos e decepções**

* * *

As estrelas se espalhavam pela noite e a lua já estava alta no céu indicando que faltavam apenas alguns minutos para que as 24 horas que formavam um dia completo chegassem ao fim. 

Rin contava os minutos para o fim definitivo de seu aniversário, eram tantos os pensamentos em sua mente que ela não conseguia dormir.

" _Eu nunca seria pai de um meio youkai e muito menos de um ser humano insignificante."_

Cada vez que se lembrava dessas duras palavras, abraçava com força sua boneca como se quisesse evitar que ela ouvisse o mesmo. Olhava para o céu e segurava o choro causado pela decepção e desilusão que seu tutor lhe deu de presente naquele dia.

-Não se preocupe Yzumi- Ela sorriu melancólica - Eu vou ser sua mamãe mesmo você sendo só uma boneca.

Yzumi era a boneca que Rin ganhara de presente de aniversário de Sesshoumaru, a mais bonita que ela havia visto. Era feita de pano (com exceção dos cabelos que pareciam humanos) já que uma boneca de porcelana quebraria logo em meio as jornadas e o kimono todo feito de seda; o tipo de boneca que apenas princesas ou meninas muito ricas poderiam possuir.

Sentou-se, pegou um pacotinho que estava ao seu lado e o abriu, dentro dele retirou um favo de mel. Depois de oferecer a sua "filhinha" o comeu sem demora para tentar apagar, nem que por alguns minutos, as palavras cruéis que seu protetor lhe gritara aquela manhã.

Assim que terminou de comer limpou as mãos na grama que ainda estava molhada pela chuva que caíra a tarde, pegou a boneca e levantou-a bem alto.

-Quem sabe esse favinho não tenha sido um pedido de desculpas?

Olhou para a boneca e, como se pudesse ouvir a resposta da mesma, abaixou a cabeça colocando-a cuidadosamente em seu colo.

-Você tem razão Yzumi, o Sr. Sesshoumaru nunca se arrepende de nada do que faz.

A pequena se levantou com cuidado para não fazer barulho e foi caminhando devagar em direção ao Lord que a estava tirando um pequeno cochilo encostado em uma árvore; aquele era o horário em que menos apareciam youkais assim não havia porque se preocupar.

Ela agachou-se em frente ao senhor do Oeste e ficou observando-o por algum tempo permitindo que perguntas intermináveis invadissem sua mente.

" Por que a revivera? Por que não a deixou ir com seus pais e irmão? O que ela tinha feito para chatea-lo tanto? Era só porque nascera humana?"

Nenhuma resposta que ela criava fazia sentindo, afinal Sesshoumaru era considerado um ser praticamente desprovido de emoções.

A menina perdeu um pouco do equilíbrio pois suas pernas estavam formigando. Para não cair colocou uma de suas mãos ao lado do corpo e tocou em uma pedra; mais lembranças cruéis em sua mente.

Lembrou-se de sua aldeia, das crianças más que a apedrejaram assim que ficou órfã, de como não conseguia se defender e nem gritar por socorro.

Novas lágrimas voltaram ao seu rosto.

Rin agora comparava aquelas crianças ao seu atual tutor; ambos eram cruéis, não paravam para pensar no que ela estava sentindo, no como estava sofrendo. E isso só porque era diferente deles...

-Eu queria que o Sr. fosse humano...

Se levantou ainda abraçando a boneca, segurou a pedra em uma das mãos e ficou olhando para Sesshoumaru; se pelo menos uma vez na vida ele tivesse sido apedrejado sentiria pelo menos um terço da dor que ela estava sentindo.

Suspirou e atirou a pedra no rio fazendo-a dar três pequenos pulos antes de afundar e se perder na água.

"O que está fazendo Rin?"

A voz era grave e ordenava a resposta imediata da criança que tremeu com o susto que levara.

-...

A menina não respondeu, em vez disso ficou observando-o do mesmo modo que fizera a alguns minutos atrás o que deixou o Lord um pouco irritado fazendo-o estreitar os olhos.

-Quero uma resposta.

O tom de voz dele faria até o mais corajoso youkai tremer pelo medo de ser morto, Rin porém continuou inerte tanto ao tom de voz quanto a qualquer olhar ameaçador que o taiyoukai lhe dirigia; o jogo estava começando a ficar perigoso.

-Rin...

"Estava sem sono." Respondeu por fim, indiferente, e foi se deitar perto de Ah Un deixando Sesshoumaru completamente desorientado sobre o que se passava em sua mente.

-------------------- ¨¨-------------------

-Acorde sua humana preguiçosa- A voz do youkai verde a despertou- Já é de manhã.

-Bom dia Sr. Jaken.- Rin respondeu esfregando os olhos ainda sonolenta.

-O Sr. Sesshoumaru saiu e nos deixou sozinhos hoje.

-Ah!- Exclamou, quase em um suspiro.

Normalmente Rin ficaria triste ao receber essa notícia, ainda mais logo de manhã, porém hoje se sentia muito aliviada ao saber que ele partira.

-O Sr. Jaken vai fazer o café?

O velho youkai resmungou, não tinha outro jeito. Enquanto Rin não aprendia a cozinhar era obrigado a fazer café, almoço e jantar; tudo exclusivamente para ela, já que tinha nojo de comida humana.

-Rin vai nadar enquanto o senhor Jaken faz o café!- Ela sorriu para o youkai sapo- Ah Un cuida da Yzumi pra Rin!

-Tome cuidado para não se afogar Rin!- Jaken advertiu- Se acontecer alguma coisa a você o Senhor Sesshoumaru vai acabar comigo!!!

-Sei...- Ela revirou os olhos.

Rin correu até o rio e se jogou na água com o kimono ainda no corpo. Nadou e brincou até Jaken chama-la para o café, quase duas horas depois.

-Por que você não tirou o Kimono pra nadar Rin? Agora eu vou ter que lavar!

Não esquenta senhor Jaken, está quente o Kimono seca rápidinho!

-Se você ficar doente o Sr. Sesshoumaru vai colocar a culpa em mim e eu vou ser castigado por sua causa!

-Pare de se preocupar tanto! O Sr. não vai ser castigado Sr. Jaken, eu não vou deixar!

-E o que uma humana como você pode fazer?

-O Sr. ficaria surpreso em saber o que os humanos podem fazer...

Depois de comer Rin foi molhar os pés no rio. Ficou algum tempo olhando para o seu reflexo até que uma outra imagem surgiu na água fazendo suas pupilas se dilatarem ao máximo.

-Sr. Sesshomaru, o que aconteceu com o senhor?

* * *

**_Ai- Chan_**- Esse cap. ficou um pouco sem sentido porém é necessário... 

**Ao pessoal q comentou da última vez**

Brigadaum pelos comentários, eu fiquei super feliz com cada um deles!

A Rin provavelmente vai ter um "Happy end." mas até lá vai sofrer um pouco coitada... Marcella vc viu q eu atendi ao seu pedido né? E ajuda é sempre bem vinda! Obrigada pelas boas Vindas e não se preoculpem eu pretendo atualizar a fic uma vez por semana com exceção, talvez, da semana q vem pq eu quero passar o Sábado e Domingo no festival de animes q vai acontecer aqui em Sampa.

Dúvidas? Sugestões? Qualquer coisa podem mandar pro meu e-mail q tá na minha "ficha".

Bjs e até o próximo capítulo.


	3. Humano Sesshoumaru

**_Notas_**: **Nada a declarar a não ser q os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertecem e que euestou tentando não matar o port.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Humano Sesshoumaru!_**

* * *

****

- Senhor Sesshoumaru o que aconteceu com o senhor?

Rin perguntou se virando para o Inu youkai assustada.

- Do que está falando Rin?

A menina apontou para a água sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Sesshoumaru. O Lord olhou seu reflexo e com certeza não se agradou nada do que viu.

Seus cabelos prateados estavam ficando acizentados e os olhos dourados estavam ficando castanhos. Suas listras e a meia-lua em sua testa desapareciam gradativamente tomando a cor de sua pele, suas garras desapareceram e ele não conseguia retornar a sua verdadeira forma.

Em outras palavras, ele estava se tornando humano.

Sesshoumaru começou a olhar para cada um de seus servos, Jaken tremia muito e tinha que se segurar no bastão de duas cabeças para conseguir continuar em pé, Ah- Un não parecia se importar muito; estava ocupado demais cuidando de Yzumi para se dar conta do que estava acontecendo e Rin mal conseguia esconder a surpresa ao ver seu pedido se tornar realidade.

O taiyoukai estava totalmente desorientado quando ao que deveria fazer. Tantas vezes já havia zombado de seu meio irmão por não passar de um mero hanyou e agora ele, o grande senhor do Oeste, estava se transformando em um humano? Um ser tão asqueroso e nojento que, em raras exceções, não passava de brinquedos ou animais nas mãos de youkais. Ele olhou mais uma vez para o rio procurando algum sinal de que era tudo mentira, um sonho, qualquer coisa, porém a decepção foi enorme; ele era um humano completo.

Rin sorriu inocente, agora ele aceitaria ser o pai dela já que era um humano, e o melhor é que nunca mais seria desprezada como no dia anterior.

Sesshoumaru por outro lado parecia ter caído em pura desgraça. Até o imprestável do Jaken poderia ser considerado mais poderoso que ele. E quanto aos seus inimigos? E o reino do Oeste? E a sua honra?

Tudo ia por água a baixo.

Ele estava perdendo tudo; orgulho, reino, honra, poder...

Não lhe restava mais nada a não ser seus três fiéis seguidores.

-Não se preocupe Senhor Sesshoumaru eu tenho certeza que isso passará logo.- Jaken tentava anima-lo- Enquanto isso eu protejo o Sr...

-Verme Desprezível! Acha que eu alguma vez vou precisar da sua proteção???- O ex taiyoukai gritou com toda a força.

-N-não Senhor

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, não se preocupe ser um humano não é tão ruim assim!- Rin tentava reconforta-lo.- Enquanto isso, o senhor poderia ser o pai da Rin?

Os olhos da menina estavam cheios de esperança. Ela estava disposta a perdoa-lo por toda e qualquer coisa que ele já tinha feito ou falado para magoa-la apagando tudo de sua mente, a única condição era a resposta positiva do Taiyoukai.

-Eu já disse que eu nunca seria pai de um hanyou ou de um humano!!!- Bradou reptindo o discurso sem levar em consideração os sentimentos da criança.

-Mas o senhor é humano!- Rin afirmou levantando a voz, como se tentando fazê-lo entender a realidade.

Um tapa. Foi o que ela recebeu por falar daquele modo com o todo poderoso youkai do Oeste, ou melhor; humano do Oeste. Humano ou Youkai ele era o mesmo ser cruel.

Rin passou a mãozinha no rosto que estava vermelho e quente, provavelmente ficaria inchado em pouco tempo. Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru com os olhos cheios da água como perguntado o porquê daquele castigo. Ele apenas desviou o olhar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela engoliu as lágrimas com ódio, se fosse menor provavelmente teria chorado muito sem tomar uma reação, mas agora estava cansada de ser maltratada, de nunca receber nenhuma demonstração de afeto ou de culpa depois de ser ferida por ele. Cansou de tudo, simplesmente de tudo.

-**A RIN ODEIA VOCÊ!!!**

Gritou, e sem derramar nenhuma lágrima saiu correndo floresta a dentro levando a boneca com ela. Com a raiva que estava sentindo do youkai poderia muito bem destruir Yzumi, porém tinha feito a promessa de que seria a mamãe da boneca e que cuidaria dela... Custe o que custasse!

-Rin! – O youkai verde chamou a menina e tentou segui-la- Rin!

-Deixe-a ir Jaken, logo ela volta.

-Mas senhor...

-Deixe-a ir! Ela precisa aprender uma lição.

-Mas senhor é só uma menina...E se algum youkai tentar ataca-la? O senhor no estado de...

Parou ao ver o olhar de Sesshoumaru, dourado ou castanho os olhos dele impunham medo e respeito a qualquer criatura.

-Enquanto ela não retorna me ajude a encontrar uma maneira de me transformar em youkai novamente.

-Sim senhor...

----------------------- --------------------------------

Rin estava correndo novamente, correndo pra bem longe daquele ser cruel e egoísta. Enquanto corria pequenos cortes eram feitos em suas pernas e braços, áreas onde o seu pequeno Kimono não a protegia. A pequena nem se quer fazia questão de afastar os galhos que a estavam ferindo, sua cabeça não conseguia se concentrar naquilo que agora não passava de um detalhe, um detalhe dolorido porém não tanto quanto as decepções que a vida lhe reservara.

Sozinha, ela não precisava ter medo de mais nada.

Não tinha mais medo de youkai nenhum, ninguém sentiria falta dela se fosse embora... ninguém... talvez só mesmo Ah- Un. Pensar que o youkai sapo ou o recente humano também sentiriam sua falta não poderia ser nada a não ser ilusão.

Continuou correndo sem derramar lágrima alguma, ela era uma menina forte não era? Se continuasse nesse ritmo talvez conseguisse chegar a algum vilarejo ao anoitecer, mas no seu íntimo não queria ir a vilarejo nenhum...

Caiu assim que esse pensamento veio. No meio da floresta sem ninguém presenciando chorou...

-Porque ressuscitou a Rin? Era só pra maltratar é?- gritou ao vento desabafando.

**"_Então você nunca ouviu falar da _Tetsusaiga_?"_**

- Quem falou isso?- Perguntou espantada e amedrontada.

_"Eu"_

-Yzumi?

Ela olhou para a boneca assustada; Yzumi estava viva!

_"Se me soltar eu conto toda a história"_

Rin soltou a boneca que caminhou alguns passos antes de se transformar em uma mulher.

Os cabelos de Yzumi cresceram até a cintura, seus olhos feitos com desenhos ganharam pálpebras e ficaram azuis tão claros que até o céu sentiria inveja de sua cor.

Yzumi também ganhou asas, asas brancas como as de um anjo.

Rin piscou duas vezes e sorriu se esquecendo de todos os problemas por qual estava passando, nunca tinha visto algo tão maravilhoso e fantástico em toda a sua vida!

-Yzumi é um anjo!!!- Ela gritou batendo palmas e rindo.

Os olhos de Yzumi perderam um pouco de brilho sem que a pequena percebesse, a boneca sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

-Não, eu sou um youkai.

-Um youkai? Um youkai anjo?- a pequena perguntou confusa.

-Não.

-Então um Youkai boneca?

-Isso mesmo, um Youkai boneca.

Yzumi olhou para Rin e logo em seguida para o chão.

-Você quer saber porquê o Sesshoumaru ressuscitou você não quer?

Como Rin fez que sim com a cabeça a youkai-boneca começou a contar a história.

-Existe uma espada mágica chamada Tetsusaiga que é feita de um canino de um youkai enooooooorme que se chamava Inu no Taisho que já morreu...- Yzumi começou, como se estivesse contando apenas um conto de fadas.

-Que nome engraçado... Até me lembra um outro nome... Deixa eu ver.... Já sei: Inuyasha! Engraçado né?

-Pois é... Mas deixa eu continuar.

Rin se aproximou mais de sua nova amiga para poder ouvir a história melhor.

-O Sesshoumaru quer muito essa espada por que ela tem incríveis poderes mágicos.

-Mas ele já tem uma espada assim...

-Mas ele quer mais minha pequena- Yzumi retirou a franja do olho de Rin com carinho- Tanto humanos quanto youkais sempre querem mais.

-Eu não entendo...

-Mas é assim mesmo... Não dá pra entender.

-Mas continua a história... O que essa espada de dentes tem a ver comigo?

-Só se consegue a espada aqueles quetem alguma ligação com os humanos... Porque a espada foi feita especialmente pra proteger uma humana.

-Então ele só me quer pra conseguir a espada???- Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

-Receio que sim pequena...

-Não é justo...

-O mundo não é justo Rin.

-Eu pensei que ele gostasse pelo menos um pouquinho da Rin...

-Mas não se sabe... Talvez goste, talvez não.

-Então eu vou embora! Vou pra um vilarejo onde gostem da Rin do jeito que a Rin é!

-Não pode! Se for sozinha youkais malvados irão machuca-la!

-Você não vai me proteger?- A pequena perguntou com esperança nos olhos.

-Não posso, não tenho poder o suficiente para protege-la.

-Mas...

- Você tem que voltar Rin, eles devem estar procurando por você.

- Não quero!

- Entenda criança têm que voltar, eu não posso protegê-la...

-Não precisa proteger a Rin, a Rin sabe se virar sozinha!

-Eu não quero que você se fira Rin! Além do mais se você nem mesmo sabe cozinhar como vai se virar em um lugar tão grande como esse?

-A Rin dá um jeito...

-Você quer ser atacada por Lobos novamente menina?

A pequenacomeçou a se lembrar de todo o ocorrido egritou bem alto como se estivesse revivendo tudo de novo.

- Está certo...- Ela respondeu por fim.

- Se precisar de algo Rin não hesite em me pedir.

- Tá bom...

A garota humana abraçou sua amiga e esta se transformou em boneca novamente.

Rin correu na direção que ela acreditava ser a do acampamento se perguntando o que iria acontecer daquele dia em diante. Sesshoumaru seria um humano para sempre? Ele a deixaria ficar depois da briga de alguns minutos atrás ou a expulsaria? Não, ele não faria isso, precisava dela para Ter em mãos a tal espada Tetsusaiga.

- E pensar que eu sou mais um objeto pra ele...

Sentiu um aperto no coração e respirou fundo tentando tirar tal coisa da cabeça. Yzumi não poderia estar certa poderia? Ela mal o conhecia como poderia saber o que passava pela cabeça dele...?

- Se bem que do jeito que o Sr. Sesshoumaru vem me tratando ultimamente...

Balançou a cabeça, era muita coisa para uma pessoa só, ainda mais se essa pessoa tivesse acabado de completar nove anos.

Continuou correndo de volta e viu uma pequena fumaça não muito longe enquanto uma voz abafada e muito conhecida sua a chamava.

- Rin! Rin!!! Onde raios se meteu essa menina?

-Estou aqui Senhor Jaken!!!

A pequena acenou feliz; O senhor Jaken se preocupava! Correu em direção ao sapo verde e o abraçou.

- O senhor sentiu saudades senhor Jaken???

- Vo...sse ess...tá me ... su..fo ...can..do.

- A Rin se animou um pouco...

- Onde se meteu menina??? Eu e o Sr. Sesshoumaru ficamos preocupados!

- O Senhor Sesshoumaru ficou preocupado com a Rin?

- Mas é claro... Todos ficamos... E como você demorou ele me ordenou que fosse atrás de você.

Rin sentiu uma alegria inexplicável e levantou Yzumi para dizer que ela estava enganada, porém a boneca não compartilhava da alegria da menina e parecia fita-la com uma expressão séria que fez Rin baixar a cabeça.

" _Pergunte a ele então."_

Rin se aproximou devagar da fogueira em que o almoço estava sendo preparado e silenciosamente sentou-se perto do humano que parecia muito perdido em seus pensamentos. Abriu a boca e antes que pudesse emitir qualquer som foi interrompida pelo youkai sapo.

- O almoço está pronto!!!

Respirou fundo e começou a se servir, talvez aquele não fosse o momento mais adequado para dirigir a palavra a Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Então o que acharam? Espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado e q tenham alguma sugestão pq meu poço de idéias está quase esgotado e eu ainda nem sei o que vou fazer pro próximo capítulo"..**

**Alexandra e Marcella muito obrigada pelos comentários, são eles q me ajudam e me dão vontade de continuar escrevendo!**

**Bjs!**


	4. Yzumi: A youkai boneca!

Notas- Nenhum dos personagens a baixo me pertencem a não ser é claro Yzumi e o Sesshoumaru humano que são criações minhas patenteadas. Não aceitem imitações!  
Obs: A autora continua tentando não matar o português, se houver qualquer erro culpem a professora idiota que fez ela odiar a matéria.

* * *

_**Yzumi, a youkai boneca!  
( **primeira parte)_

Após abocanhar uma boa quantidade de alimento Rin pode perceber que a comida estava bem melhor do que o habitual, o que não era de se estranhar já que Jaken havia se esforçado para agradar seu Lord. Mesmo assim Sesshoumaru rejeitou a comida três vezes antes de conseguir engoli-la, acostumado desde berço a comida de youkais o alimento humano não iria ser aceito tão facilmente pelo seu paladar .  
- Prefere que eu traga comida de youkai para o senhor Sr. Sesshoumaru- Jaken perguntou na esperança de agradar seu amo.  
- Pretende me matar ou algo parecido Jaken?  
- N-não senhor, eu só...  
- Então cale-se!  
- S-sim senhor.  
Jaken abaixou a cabeça com medo de ser castigado e em seguida entrou na floresta em busca de algo para alimentar-se.  
Alguns minutos depois Sesshoumaru havia terminado sua refeição seguido por Rin, esta procurava um jeito de falar com o senhor das Terras do Oeste.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru- Ela o chamou, como ele permaneceu indiferente Rin se arriscou a continuar.- Eu gostaria de saber porquê o senhor ressuscitou a Rin.  
O humano fitou a pequena com um certo espanto e curiosidade, fazendo o possível para não deixar isso muito transparente.  
- Do que esta falando Rin?  
- O senhor ressuscitou a Rin só por causa da Tetsusaiga?  
Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de ficar chocado, não era surpresa nenhuma Rin saber o que era a Tetsusaiga, afinal Jaken já havia comentado com ela várias vezes sobre a espada porém ela nunca parecia prestar atenção. Mas associar a espada com o fato de Ter sido ressuscitada era um absurdo vindo de uma menina de nove anos.  
- Não Rin, não foi esse o motivo.

- Então porque foi?  
- Isso não lhe convém.- Respondeu Sesshoumaru com uma ponta de irritação na voz.  
- Mas é claro que convém a Rin- Ela elevou a voz.  
- Como ousa falar assim comigo- Perguntou irritado e incrédulo.  
- Foi **você** quem começou!  
Sesshoumaru levantou a mão para acerta-lhe um novo tapa no rosto, Rin escondeu a face com as duas mãos para "amortecer" a força do tapa, Sesshoumaru não pode continuar. O quê o havia parado? Uma mistura de remorso e de piedade; fraqueza humana talvez. Seja lá o que fosse não o deixaria continuar.  
Rin distanciou os dedinhos uns dos outros e abriu os olhos curiosa, ainda com as mãos protegendo o rostinho.

- Saia da minha frente Rin- Sesshoumaru ordenou.  
Rin se levantou depressa e sem esperar Segunda ordem desapareceu deixando o humano totalmente confuso sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo.  
Mas afinal porque ele não conseguiu prosseguir? Rin não precisava de uma punição adequada...?

* * *

- S**R. JAKEN ! **- Rin gritou fazendo o youkai verde se assustar e derrubar todos os cogumelos que lhe serviriam de almoço.  
- O que é Rin- Perguntou irritado se curvando para recolher sua refeição.  
- Os youkais mentem?  
- Mas por quê você quer saber Rin?  
- Porquê sim!  
- Mas é claro que não! Youkais são muito leais aos seus amigos ao contrário de vocês humanos!  
- E todos os youkais tem amigos?  
- Nem todos Rin, mas por que você quer tanto saber?  
- Se os youkais não mentem...- Ela começou a rodear o youkai sapo como se estivesse examinando-o - Então de onde os bebês vêm- Perguntou com um sorriso estampado no rosto.  
- **O QUÊE?.-** Jaken derrubou os cogumelos novamente com o susto- B-Bem... eles.. eles... no caso de vocês humanos... bem eles.. eles... - olhou para algumas plantas ao redor- Eles vêm de plantações Rin... De plantações!  
- Aaaah- Rin fingiu que acreditava.  
- Agora eu não quero ser incomodado com as suas perguntas estúpidas novamente! Eu tenho mais o que fazer sabia?  
- Até logo Sr. Jaken!  
O youkai se afastou e foi para o acampamento enquanto Rin permaneceu onde estava, pensativa.  
- Como o Sr. Jaken é bobo! É claro que os bebês não vem das plantações eles vêm das sementes das árvores- Rin balançou a cabeça- Mas como o senhor Jaken tão velho não sabia disso...? Será que ele contou uma mentira? Então os youkais também mentem! 

" Nesse caso ou Yzumi ou o Sr. Sesshoumaru estariam mentindo pra Rin"  
- A Rin vai Ter que investigar!  
A pequena humana entrou novamente na floresta com a esperança de reaver a youkai boneca em sua verdadeira forma . Quando chegou a um ponto seguro colocou a boneca no chão e se distanciou vendo-a se transformar em youkai.  
- Olá pequena como você estÿ Já falou com o Sr. Sesshoumaru?  
- Já sim.  
- E o que ele disse?  
- Ele disse que.  
- Rin o que é isso no seu rosto- Yzumi interrompeu e apontou para a marca roxa no rosto de Rin.  
- Ah isso- Ela levou a mão ao rosto sentindo um pouco de dor quando pressionou a bochecha- Rin falou algo que não devia.  
- Você tem certeza- A boneca perguntou um tanto quando preocupada.  
A pequena abaixou a cabeça e fez um sinal de positivo, Yzumi levantou o queixo de Rin e a olhou nos olhos.  
- Quer que eu "cure" pra você?  
- Você pode fazer isso?  
- Sim eu posso.  
- Então tá  
Yzumi tocou levemente na mancha roxa e esta desapareceu por completo assim como os arranhões. A menininha então se dirigiu para uma pequena poça de água para confirmar com os próprios olhos o que a boneca havia dito.  
- Sumiu mesmo!  
- Eu não falei?  
- Yzumi...- Rin chamou e colocou as mãos na cabeça um pouco tonta.  
- O que foi pequena- Perguntou carinhosamente.  
- A Rin esta se sentindo um pouco estranha.  
- Você só está cansada... Quer que eu conte uma história pra você dormir?  
Rin afirmou com a cabeça e se deitou no colo da youkai que a abraçou como se fosse sua própria filha.  
- Havia uma menina muito rica chamada Moemi que tinha tudo o que queria porém.  
Pôs-se a contar a história que nada tinha de conto de fadas, uma história triste que Yzumi narrava como se não passa-se de um mero conto infantil. Ao terminar a narrativa percebeu que a pequena em seus braços estava dormindo com uma carinha triste, como se estivesse sentindo pena da pequena Moemi.  
- Durma bem Rin.

* * *

Duas semana haviam se passado e tudo continuava na mesma situação; Sesshoumaru continuava humano, Jaken continuava tentando reverter a situação e Rin visitava freqüentemente a parte fechada da floresta.  
Uma novidade porém preocupava Sesshoumaru e Jaken: 

Haviam se espalhado rumores de que o reino do Sudeste pretendia invadir as terras do Oeste e que o ataque seria em pouco tempo.

Sesshoumaru obviamente não deixaria sua herança ser tomada por Youkais tão ridículos e desprezíveis quanto os youkais macacos, e também não podia simplesmente ir combater em sua forma humana; não duraria sequer cinco segundos no campo de batalha! Isso se conseguisse sobreviver até lá.  
Jaken também estava preocupado; os "youkais inúteis" do reino do Oeste não dariam conta! Só mesmo o Sr. Sesshoumaru conseguiria ganhar aquela guerra, porém estava em forma humana.  
Alheia a tudo isso Rin se dirigia ao centro da floresta para conversar com Yzumi porém antes que pudesse sair do acampamento o Senhor do Oeste a chamou.

- Sim Sr. Sesshoumaru.- Perguntou um pouco impaciente.  
- A onde você vai?

- Eu vou procurar algo pra comer.- e ao ver que Sesshoumaru iria se opor completou- Não se preocupe levarei Ah-Un comigo.

- Tudo bem pode ir.  
- Obrigada. Rin pegou as rédeas do youkai de duas cabeças em uma mão e segurou sua boneca em baixo do braço.

" A algo de errado com a Rin, ela está perdendo aquele brilho infantil muito rapidamente. Talvez tenha a ver com as suas visitas a floresta"  
- Jaken!  
- Sim senhor Sesshoumaru?  
- Quero que acompanhe Rin até o interior da floresta sem ser notado.  
- Como quiser Sr. Sesshoumaru.  
O humano observou Jaken se afastar e, sentando-se na sombra de uma árvore, ficou imaginando um meio para retornar a ser um taiyoukai e ganhar a guerra que estava preste a começar.

* * *

- Yzumi- Rin chamou fracamente.  
A boneca se transformou em youkai novamente. Yzumi agora estava mais elegante, seus olhos brilhavam mais, seus cabelos estavam mais longos e suas asas estavam mais alvas do que nunca.  
- Oi querida como você estíPerguntou sorrindo.  
- Bem, eu acho.  
- O que houve? 

- Nada a Rin está bem... Vê?. - A pequena apontou para uma um pequeno riachinho que havia se formado devido as frequentes chuvas e sua imagem estava ótima porém Yzumi via algo totalmente diferente.  
- Rin venha cá.- Yzumi pediu.  
A pequena andou um pouco cambaleante até Yzumi que rapidamente a abraçou fazendo com que vários _Gakis_ se desprendessem do corpo da pequena e saíssem correndo em várias direções.  
- Como estÿ  
- Me sentindo melhor...

-Que Bom... Quer que eu te conte uma história?  
- Não! A gente faz isso todo dia e as histórias que você conta são muito tristes Yzumi

- Então o que quer fazer- Perguntou decepcionada.  
- Brincar de Pique Pega- Rin respondeu um pouco mais contente.  
- Brincar- Yzumi perguntou como se tivesse levado um choque.  
- É! Eu sou o _demônio_!  
- Tudo bem...- Respondeu a contragosto.  
- Tá com você- Rin gritou encostando na boneca- Vêm me pegar- Provocou e saiu correndo.  
- Você não perde por esperar.- Disse com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.  
Yzumi voou atrás dagarota. Rin continuava correndo e rindo o que fez Yzumi, por alguma razão desconhecida, ficar furiosa. A youkai desceu com toda a velocidade sobre Rin como uma águia para pegar sua presa, fazendo a menina cair no chão e machucar a cabeça.  
- Você não pode rir agora não é pequena- Yzumi perguntou em um tom ameaçador.  
- **Yzumi Para! Para**! É a Rin - gritou desesperada.

* * *

_Gaki-_ Espirito faminto ( Mangá Inuyasha 26)  
_Demônio_- Pegador ( Mangá BlackCat 2) 

**AI Chan**- Gente me desculpem, isso tá péssimo...! Infelizmente não consigui criar nada melhor... Que vergonha...

**A todos que deixaram comentários:  
Akagui-** Você achou a fic original? Ufa ainda bem! Eu me esforcei pra deixar bem diferente das demais! Obrigado viu?

**Priscila Marvoro**- Erros de português onde -escondendo o monitor- A desculpe têm sim... Pelo menos são poucos né? Bom, o Sesshie humano foi um desejo da Rin que se realizou, afinal era aniversário dela e tudo mais... Quem fez isso realmente foi a Yzumi só que a pergunta seria mais "Porquê?" Mas isso vocês só descobrem um pokinho mais pra frente... Junto com a Rin.

**Marcella-** Obrigado por mais um comentário, é bom saber que você está acompanhando! Bem o Sesshoumaru humano é uma criação minha sim, como eu nunca tinha visto o Sesshoumaru em forma humana resolvi colocar...

**Hanyou Girl BR-** Que Bom que você gostou! Estou tentando atualizar o mais rápido possivel porém com a volta as aulas ficou um pouco dificil... Mas mesmo assim vou tentar colocar o prox. cap. na semana que vêm.

**Mandy**- Hehehe, a maioria dos fãs de Inuyasha gosta muito de ver a Rin e o Sesshoumaru como um casal, mas eu não penso assim, acho que a relação deles é mais puxado pro lado fraternal mesmo... Mas eu até gosto de fics onde os dois formem um par.. Principalmente se for AU ( Universo alternativo) . Depois de terminar essa fic talvez eu até faça um AU com os dois... Ah e diz pro seu amigo pra ele não ser chato; todas as fãs do Sesshoumaru chamam ele de Sesshy! Sesshy, Sesshy...-**cantando- **Sesshy... Sesshie XP

**Beijos, Obrigado e até o próximo cap.**


	5. Yzumi: A youkai boneca segunda part

**_Yzumi: a Youkai boneca_**

_(Segunda parte)_

* * *

- Yzumi Para! Para! É a Rin! – gritou desesperada.

Yzumi se levantou rapidamente como se tivesse saído de um transe, uma feição de tristeza e arrependimento tomou lugar do sorriso maldoso que antes estava em suas feições. Arrependida, ajudou Rin a se levantar.

- Eu... Eu nunca brinquei de pique-pega... Eu acho que perdi o controle... – Desculpou-se de cabeça baixa a youkai.

-Tudo bem Yzumi.- Respondeu Rin ainda tremendo e soluçando.- Você não teve culpa...

- Tive sim! E peço que me desculpe... É que eu não estou muito acostumada a brincar...

-Mas você não é uma boneca?- Rin perguntou arregalando os olhos.

-Sim, mas também sou parte youkai... Deixe me ver se você está ferida...

Rin virou de costas para que a youkai pudesse examina-la, seus joelhos ainda estavam tremendo.Afastando os cabelos Yzumi pode constatar um pequeno corte na cabeça da criança.

Eu achei um machucadinho... – Ela informou nervosa- Quer que eu...

Não! Não, não precisa!-Gritou se afastando- Pode deixar que a Rin sara logo.

Mas...

**"Rin!" "Riiiiiiiiiin!"**

Jaken gritava distante tentando encontra-la.

"Tenho que ir Yzumi."

A youkai balançou a cabeça e voltou a forma de boneca, Rin correu para pegar Ah – Un que pastava sossegadamente bem longe de onde a menina e a boneca brincavam.

"**RIN!" "RIIIIIN!"**

Montou em Ah Un e "cavalgou" até onde, desesperado, Jaken gritava seu nome. O youkai estava nervoso por não Ter conseguido obedecer seu mestre, porém estaria em uma situação ainda pior se não conseguisse voltar com a menina sã e salva.

**- OLÁ SENHOR JAKEN**!- A humana gritou com todo o ar de seus pulmões, fazendo Jaken pular com o susto.

"Quer me matar de susto por um acaso?"- Perguntou sentindo o coração acelerado.- Vamos embora!

"Certo senhor Jaken!"

Voltaram ao acampamento calados. Jaken pensava desisperadamente em uma desculpa para dar a seu mestre, Rin jogava em sua mente uma brincadeira infantil de construir "castelos".

Chegaram ao acampamento e encontraram um humano muito pensativo recostado sobre uma árvore. Jaken tremia.

Encontrou algo para comer Rin?- Perguntou sem se virar para ela e acrescentou- Esteve muito tempo dentro da floresta.

Balançou como se dissesse que não, em seguida sentou-se ao seu lado para esperar a comida, pegou Yzumi no colo e começou a cantarolar uma música:

_- Com certeza, com certeza nós ficamos, Mais bonitos quando estamos tristes. Isso porque, isso porque nós ficamos_

_Mais impuros quando estamos tristes..._

A boneca parecia sorrir, porém Sesshoumaru não havia se agradado da música.

"Onde aprendeu essa música Rin?"

"Por aí!"- respondeu e balançou os ombros.

Ficaram em silêncio. Silêncio mortal e absoluto. Silêncio que era quebrado apenas pelo barulho do vento e do fogo que estalava e preparava a comida.

-O Almoço está pronto!- Jaken anunciou balançando um sino como se houvesse uma multidão esperando para se alimentar.

- Eu vou lavar as mãos.- Rin comunicou e se levantou para ir ao rio, como era de seu costume.

Sesshoumaru então percebeu um corte na parte de trás da cabeça da menina. Não era muito profundo porém algumas gotas de sangue manchavam seu cabelo negro e escorriam até chegarem ao kimono. Rin nada percebia.

- Rin!- Sesshoumaru a chamou- Onde você machucou a cabeça desse jeito?

A garotinha humana parou, congelada, com receio de Sesshoumaru descobrir. Nervosa tentou pensar em algo rápido e que despista-se o senhor do Oeste.

Eu cai.- respondeu, aparentemente Sesshoumaru tinha entrado na conversa, ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

"Jaken, vá procurar algumas ervas para curar o ferimento de Rin!"

Jaken ficou parado olhando para a menina e para Sesshoumaru apavorado.

"O Que está esperando?"

M-mas e quanto ao almoço?

"**ESQUEÇA O ALMOÇO!"**

"S-sim senhor!"

Jaken saiu correndo do jeito que conseguia em busca de alguma erva ou algo que pudesse parar o sangramento.

Rin permaneceu parada, observando Jaken ir para dentro da floresta cada vez mais rápida e desajeitadamente. Era uma cena muito engraçada que normalmente a faria rir, porém não naquele momento.

Não vai lavar as mãos?- Sesshoumaru indagou.

Vou- Balançou a cabeça e continuou indo para o rio.

Foi e voltou rapidamente sentando-se ao lado do Lorde começou a se servir.

"Rin". – Sesshoumaru começou- Não quero que vá mais a floresta sozinha.

"Por quê?"

"Porquê não quero que se machuque."

Ficou surpresa. Sesshoumaru estava preocupado com ela, uma humana? Ou seria por causa daquela Tetsusaiga?

Senhor Sesshoumaru...- começou, molhou os lábios com a língua para ganhar tempo e continuou- O senhor não me respondeu: por que ressuscitou a Rin?

Sesshoumaru se espantou, com certeza aquela era uma menina muito teimosa. Será que não tinha medo dele? E por que perguntava com tanta freqüência e insistência?

"Senhor Sesshoumaru?"

Agora Rin tinha conseguido realmente deixa-lo confuso. Afinal ele não tinha tido nenhum motivo real para ressuscitai-la. Seria o dever? Não, ele nunca tinha prometido nada a ela. Não sabia, tinha lhe parecido o correto a fazer na hora. Correto? Desde quando se importava com o que era certo ou errado...? Seria compaixão? Compaixão? Um sentimento humano que ele nunca possuiu. Era algo insensato trazer uma humana morta ao mundo dos vivos. Com certeza não era algo que ele tinha planejado. Talvez tivesse sido um erro... Um erro? Ele nunca havia se arrependido de tê-lo feito então como poderia considerar um erro?

A Menina continuava fitando-o confusa. Será que ele estava pensando em uma forma de castiga-la?

Senhor Sesshoumaru, vai castigar a Rin?- Não pode evitar a pergunta.

Sesshoumaru não estava certo de mais nada. Talvez essa forma humana o tivesse deixado assim, confuso e fraco. No momento ele só tinha certeza de uma única coisa:

"Não foi por causa da espada."

Tolo, era o que havia se tornado, um tolo. Com todos os problemas que estava enfrentando estava mais preocupado com a menina humana do que com o reino do Oeste. Estava mais preocupado em acabar com a insegurança de Rin do que com sua atual forma humana. Como conseguira se deixar levar a esse ponto?

Rin abriu um sorriso, um sorriso lindo como não ele não via há muitos dias. Ela conseguira ver que o que Sesshoumaru havia dito era verdade e mesmo o humano evitando demonstrar estava mudando interiormente também.

Obrigada Senhor Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru odiou Ter de admitir isso porém as vezes não era tão ruim tornar-se um tolo...

* * *

- Rin me espere!- A voz do "sapo" podia ser ouvida de longe. 

Você é muito lento Jaken!- A pequena gritava, lá na frente, tentando despistar o youkai que fazia o possível para alcança-la.- Vamos logo!

Jaken tentava alcança-la. Embora já estivesse com a língua de fora tentava segui-la. Obedecer as ordens do senhor Sesshoumaru era a coisa que mais importava para ele.

Rin corria cada vez mais de um lado para outro sem dar importância aos pedidos de Jaken que já não conseguia mais alcança-la. Falar com Yzumi era a coisa mais importante para ela, afinal esse poderia ser o dia de despedida de ambas.

"_ Afinal de contas, Yzumi mentiu para Rin"_

* * *

**Notas-** Sim, eu sei que deveria Ter colocado a fic na semana passada. Sim, eu tentei mas não consegui. Acho que quem tentou acessar o site no Domingopassadodeve Ter tido alguns pequenos problemas. :( 

Outra coisa é que o tá "comendo" todos os que eu coloco no início da frase... Desculpem- mepor isso..."

**A QUEM COMENTOU NO ÚLTIMO CAPITULO:**

**Asukaa**- hehehe, que bom que vc gostou, só to brava pq vc num me deu uma prévia do seu fic do Sesshy! ù.ú

**Houshi kawai**- Que bom que vc gostou! Vc acha que eu escrevo bem? BRIGADAUM! Legal vc gostar de Rin/ Sesshy como casal pq a fic nova q eu estou escrevendo retrata eles como um casal mesmo e naum como pai/filha.

**Cometários? Sugestões? Podem deixar, eu estou sempre aberta para lê-los sendo eles bons ou ruins.**

**Bjs**


	6. Yzumi A youkai boneca 3

**Yzumi: A youkai boneca!  
( terceira parte)**

* * *

Jaken corria desesperado de um lado para o outro; tinha perdido Rin de vista novamente, estava aflito, pensava em intermináveis castigos que seu mestre lhe aplicaria caso não encontrasse a menina. A pequena porém não se encontrava muito longe, tinha se escondido em uma moita. Sequer respirava direito. Não queria que o youkai verde a encontrasse.

" Ele já foi!"

Pensou assim que não ouviu mais os gritos, a respiração ou o barulho de galhos se quebrando. Sabia que era extremamente arriscado ficar na floresta sozinha, porém ,para ela, era algo necessário.

- Yzumi, pode virar youkai de novo?- Perguntou enquanto coloca a boneca no chão e se afastava- Eu quero conversar com você!  
A boneca se transformou em youkai novamente porém suas feições já não eram mais angelicais. Os olhos antes tão azuis escureceram e ficaram fundos, os cabelos enfraqueceram e as asas tinham perdido o brilho, ficando quase acizentadas.

Outra coisa que a humana curiosa pôde perceber é que o cheiro de Yzumi também havia mudado, antes era um perfume doce, com cheiro de flor, agora o cheiro se assemelhava a cheiro de sangue

. - Olá pequena!- cumprimentou, esboçando um sorriso.- Como est�?  
Estou bem.- respondeu fitando o chão.  
- O quê você têm Rin? Você está estranha... A Rin está bem! Mas a Rin está brava com você! Você mentiu pra Rin!  
Yzumi ficou chocada com a afirmação da menina, tentou abraça-la porém Rin se desviou e se afastou.

-Você mentiu pra Rin!  
-Eu nunca menti para você Rin! Do que está falando?  
-Você mentiu! Disse que o Senhor Sesshoumaru só queria a Rin porque só com ela conseguiria a Tetsusaiga!  
Isso não é mentira!  
-É sim! O senhor Sesshoumaru não gosta de Rin só pela Tetsusaiga! O senhor Sesshoumaru gosta da Rin do jeito que a Rin é!  
-Como pode saber?- Yzumi perguntou estreitando os olhos- E se ele estiver mentindo?  
Rin sabe quando as pessoas mentem para ela. - Olhou no nos olhos de Yzumi- E Sesshoumaru não mentiu para Rin.  
Yzumi desviou o olhar, seus olhos quase brilhavam de raiva. Ela nunca deixaria Rin ir embora... Não como as outras meninas.  
- Você não pode me abandonar Rin! Você prometeu!- Gritou, em uma tentativa frustrada de fazer a garota mudar de decisão.  
- Você não deveria Ter mentido pra mim Yzumi, não é coisa que amigo faz!

A pequena começou a se distanciar, quando sentiu um cheiro estranho, parou ao ver o chão e as árvores derretendo. Arregalou os olhos e, assustada, olhou para Yzumi.

-Esse poder é do Senhor Sesshoumaru! Você roubou os poderes do Senhor Sesshoumaru! Você é mesmo uma tola! Foi você que pediu para transforma-lo em humano. A culpa é sua!  
-Não é culpa minha! A Rin não é a culpada!

-É claro que é culpa sua...- Pegou Rin pelos braços e começou a sacudi-la- Você acha mesmo que Sesshoumaru te aceitará de volta depois de descobrir o que você fez hein? Começou a sacudi-la com mais força- Acha que ele te aceitará de volta?- Olhou nos olhos da pequena que agora estavam marejados e a abraçou sentindo uma pequena energia sobre seu corpo- Fique comigo Rin!- Eu não quero te perder como aconteceu com as outras.

Os olhos de Rin alargaram-se e seu coração começou a bater rapidamente assustado. Ela deveria estar se referindo as garotas daquelas estórias. Rin se lembrou que no final elas sempre acabavam morrendo. Morrendo sozinhas e de tristeza; Moemi, Hanna, Mi, Tamao, Tomoyo, Keiko, Aya, Mayumi, Essy e Ari. Todas haviam morrido de tristeza!

Y-Yzumi, você as matou...- Murmurou Baixinho e empurrou a youkai.- Todas elas morreram de tristeza... Você as matou Yzumi!  
- Eu apenas me alimentava da tristeza delas... Mas com você será diferente Rin. Não deixarei você morrer, eu prometo!  
- **Assassina...ASSASSINA! ASSASSINA!  
**Rin se abaixou e num movimento rápido atirou terra nos olhos da youkai que, desorientada e completamente cega, acabou por tirar sem querer a barreira de veneno dando uma chance perfeita para que Rin escapasse. E foi o que ela fez, começou a correr em dispara. A youkai abriu os olhos, vermelhos como sangue.

Vamos brincar de pega-pega Rin...- Gritou maldosamente enquanto voava-**_ Eu_** sou o demônio!

A pequena estava escondida em um pequeno túnel de terra. Respirava ofegante. Estava com medo. Medo de ser capturada por Yzumi. Medo de morrer. Medo de que Sesshoumaru ficasse irritado e a rejeitasse- afinal era por culpa dela que ele havia se tornado humano. Medo de que ele nunca chegasse a tempo para salva-la. Sim, estava com medo. Queria chorar de medo.

Não, chorar não era uma opção. Se chorasse Yzumi a encontraria logo. Tinha de ser forte. Tinha de lutar. Estava sozinha agora e precisava chegar logo ao acampamento para que Sesshoumaru pudesse defende-la como fazia sempre. Ele não iria rejeita-la; iria acolhe-la e protege-la como um pai faz com um filho, no caso, uma filha. Começou engatinhar pelo túnel e viu uma luz, uma saída, uma chance. Engatinhou o mais rápido que conseguia até lá sem se importar em ralar o joelho ou em sujar o kimono.  
-Olá querida!- Yzumi acenou e sorriu maliciosamente da saída do túnel.- Eu acho que eu te peguei!  
Rin deu a volta e começou a engatinhar com todas as suas forças. Yzumi tentou segui-la porém acabou ficando entalada; era estreito demais.  
**- VOLTE AQUI SUA PIRRALHA MALDITA!**  
Rin não deu ouvidos, apenas correu em direção ao acampamento.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava começando a ficar preocupado com Rin; estava quase escurecendo e nem ela nem Jaken haviam retornado. Tinha medo que algo acontecesse aquela menina. Não saberia explicar o porquê mas tinha uma afeição por ela.

- Qual o problema Ah-Un?- Perguntou para o youkai de duas cabeças, desde que Rin saíra estava apresentando um comportamento estranho. Não parava de andar em círculos e estava arisco, não deixava uma única mosca chegar perto dele.  
Sesshoumaru se levantou; estava decidido a procurar a garotinha humana quando viu algo se mexendo atrás do mato.  
Rin?  
**- SENHOR SENHOMARU ME PERDOE MAS EU PERDI A PEQUENA RIN DE VISTA E NÃO CONSEGUI MAIS ENCONTRA-LA!-** Jaken gritou chorando enquanto se atirava aos pés de seu amo- POR FAVOR EU IMPLORO QUE ME PERDOE!  
O humano ficou quase que em um estado de choque. Iria atrás dela, não poderia deixar a sua garotinha naquela floresta.  
Outra vez o mato se mexeu. Dessa vez era Rin com o kimono todo sujo e rasgado. Arranhões e hematomas se espalhavam pelo seu corpo infantil. Caminhando devagar abraçou Sesshoumaru e começou a chorar.

Me desculpe Senhor Sesshoumaru. - começou em meio aos soluços- Tudo isso é culpa minha, se não fosse pela Rin o senhor não seria humano agora... Mas eu juro que não sabia que a Yzumi era má. A Rin não sabia.

* * *

**Ai-Chan- Ufa! Consegui! Pensei que não fosse conseguir mais eu consegui! Estamos nos capítulos finais de "No meu aniversário".**

**A Quem deixou Reviews**

**RiNzInHa HiMe** Hehehe, A Yzumi tá mesmo ficando um pouco assustadora não? Acho que esse capitulo já mostrou o que ela queria em relação a Rin. Bom, quanto a Rin não falar em terceira pessoa eu acredito ( não ligue para o que eu acredito pq minha mente não funciona direito) que ela fala sim em terceira pessoa só que não com tanta frequencia... Quanto a o relacionamento Sesshy/ Rin bom, é mais fraternal mesmo... Na próxima fic ( O cântico dos anjos) eu já vou colocar Rin/ Sesshy mais vcs vão Ter que aguardar mais um pokinho... XD

**Nike-Chan-** Sim já deixou sim e obrigada! **pegando uma bandeirinha e sacudindo no ar  
**É o Sesshy humano é bonito mesmo, não tanto quanto ele youkai + é bonito. Hahaha, acretidito que não seja necessário vc ir bater nela... Mas se quiser fique a vontade.  
Yzumi- Como vc Faz uma coisa dessas comigo? Eu sai da sua cabeça sabia?

Eu- Pois é... Mas o que a gente não faz pelo cliente né?

**Nossa brigadaum hein? E desculpem pela demora... mais é que eu tive prova essa semana e na próxima começam as trimestrais e o meu primeiro provão! ( sétima série é fogo)**

**Boooom Bjs pra vcs obrigadaum e até a próxima**


	7. Para miko com carinhofimalternativo

**Notas:** Este capitulo é um final alternativo, se vocês gostarem será o fim definitivo da fic, se não por favor deixem suas sugestões. Eu espremi meu celebro até sair suco pra dar um final decente pra essa fic. Bjs e boa leitura.

* * *

_**Para Miko com carinho**_

O fogo estalava conforme ia queimando a madeira, aliviando um pouco o frio da noite de outono. Tudo se fazia silencioso na floresta a noite, o único barulho era o das folhas das árvores que balançavam melodiosamente conforme o vento. Nem os insetos noturnos faziam barulho.

A pequena humana abraçou as pernas e ficou olhando para a fogueira fixamente. Pensava em tudo que havia ocorrido no último mês e tremia, estava assustada e aquele silêncio não ajudava muito. Apenas o barulho de folhas davam a sensação de que alguém a chamava de volta, ou até mesmo mandavam um recado para iniciar uma brincadeira de pega-pega, onde ela obviamente seria a presa e sua boneca o demônio.

Abraçou as pernas com mais força e desviou o olhar do fogo para o chão, queria que tudo acabasse logo e que, diferente das histórias contadas pela youkais boneca, a história dela tivesse um final feliz.

Alheio aos pensamentos de Rin porém atento as ações e expressões dela estava, do outro lado da fogueira, o humano Sesshoumaru. O lorde do Oeste não conseguia entender o que a pequena lhe disse a tarde sobre ser culpa dela a sua atual forma humana. Embora não demonstrasse, estava curioso sobre o que a menina lhe contara, porem o mais prudente era esperar que ela explicasse de livre e espontânea vontade como fazia sempre.

Observando tudo sem compreender- e até sem se importar- estavam Jaken e Ah-Un que lutavam contra o sono já que, ao contrário do que Rin achava, os barulhos ( aliais, não deveriam ser classificados como barulho e sim como uma música) de folhas dançando e do fogo estalando serviam como uma canção para embalar.

"Vá dormir Rin". - Ordenou Sesshoumaru- "Está tarde."

A criança se levantou e se aconchegou perto de Ah- Un, chegou a fechar os olhos porem não dormiu imediatamente, a imagem de Yzumi como demônio ainda fazia seu corpo tremer de medo e o coração ficar acelerado.

* * *

Demorou para abrir os olhos mas por fim, graças a barulheira que os pássaros diurnos faziam, sentou-se e olhou tudo em volta sonolenta. Não se lembrava de muita coisa do dia anterior, só de uma dor de cabeça insistente. 

"Até que enfim acordou sua humana preguiçosa!"- A voz do youkai verde bateu em sua cabeça como um martelo.- "Você esteve dormindo por quase um dia inteiro!"

"Um dia inteiro?"

"Sim, pensei até que estivesse doente, vocês humanos são muito fracos."- Pausou e fez uma posição superior- Vá se arrumar, "iremos para o Oeste hoje."

"Onde está o Sr. Sesshoumaru?"- Perguntou se levantando.

"Não sei menina. Sabe que o senhor Sesshoumaru tem o costume de sair do acampamento e nos deixar aqui... "- olhou por alguns instantes para Rin que parecia fitar um ponto fixo no chão.- Mas agora vá lavar as mãos porque o almoço está quase pronto!

"Não antes de encontrar o senhor Sesshoumaru!"

Ela correu em direção ao centro da floresta, que parecia agora mais assustadora do que nunca. Sentiu medo e um pouco de arrependimento. Talvez o melhor fosse Ter ficado no acampamento esperando-o. Foi quando avistou o Lorde, e ele era um taiyoukai! Começou a rir, não acreditava que Yzumi tivesse enfim deixado-a em paz.

Sesshoumaru finalmente a avistou e vagarosamente caminhou em direção a ela. Tinha um sorriso um pouco estranho no rosto que a pequena não percebeu e também nem se importou. Correu em direção a ele.

"Senhor Sesshoumaru! Eu estou fe..."- Parou de falar e arregalou os olhos amedrontada- **ME SOLTA!**

Gritou. Seu coração acelerado de medo. Sesshoumaru a tinha erguido no ar e apertava seu braço esquerdo com força fazendo o doer e até sangrar.

"A Culpa é sua! Humana Imprestável!"- Ele a jogou longe fazendo-a cair de cara no chão.

Senhor Sesshoumaru Não!- Pediu com os olhos cheios de água.

Ele não teria compaixão.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

Abriu os olhos, o rosto coberto de suor. _Aquele sim_ , era um sonho.

A pequena tentou se levantar e sentiu uma dor terrível no braço esquerdo por onde escorria um pouco de sangue. Olhou em volta procurando por qualquer coisa que pudesse tê-la ferida e constatou que não estava no acampamento, se assustou ao ver, não muito longe, o seu demônio.

**"Vão Embora! Me deixem em Paz!"**

A youkai gritava desesperada e amedrontada para seres invisíveis aos olhos de Rin, em dado momento começou a puxar os cabelos, atirar pedras ao vento e a ajoelhar gritando cada vez mais alto, como uma louca falando com seus fantasmas.

A pequena humana resolveu se aproximar, sabia que de nada adiantaria fugir novamente pois, toda vez que fechasse os olhos para dormir, a youkai a atrairia de volta repetidas vezes pelo tempo em que permanecesse viva.

Yzumi...- Chamou baixinho porém sem receio.

Bom dia Rin...- Virou-se rapidamente para responder, como se os espíritos que a atormentavam tivesse partido.- Então, teve um bom sonho enquanto eu a trouxe para cá?

"Foi você quem fez isso?"- perguntou apontando para o braço ferido.

"O Sim, me desculpe... Acho que não consigo controlar a minha raiva... Fazer o que né? "– Um sorriso maldoso brotava em seus lábios.

"Com quem estava falando?"  
– Não é da sua conta- respondeu aborrecida.

"Eu quero saber."

Escuta aqui ou atrevida- Ergueu-a pelo pescoço- Eu poderia matar você agora se quisesse.

"Não, você não faria."

"Duvida"- apertou mais ainda o pescoço da criança.

"Precisa de mim pra continuar viva"- respondeu quase sem ar.

'O que não me impede de tortura-la."

"Eu não tenho medo de você!"

A Youkai fitou-a, seu olhar infantil transmitia mais piedade do que medo ou ódio, acabou por solta-la.

"Não tem medo de mim?"

Não, não mais.- respondeu Rin sem gaguejar

"Sabe que eu poderia machuca-la... Você não me odeia?"

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Por que eu tenho pena de você e da sua alma."

Yzumi arregalou os olhos impressionada. A onde a pequena teria aprendido a falar assim? Parecia uma sacerdotisa... Uma sabedoria milenar em apenas 9 anos? Se assustou com tal fato... Ficou se perguntando se as almas das garotas mortas não teriam entrado no corpo de Rin para atormenta-la, como faziam todas as manhãs enquanto dedos acusadores apontavam em sua direção e prometiam uma vingança que nunca havia ocorrido.

Não, não era nada daquilo pois os olhos de Rin apenas transmitiam piedade e não acusações ou desejo de vingança... Além do que se fosse um espirito que tivesse "incorporado" em Rin ela teria visto... Ela sempre as via e ouvia. Eram espíritos que não descansariam até terem se vingado... Um espirito porém nunca tinha a atormentado:

_**Miko, era uma garotinha de muito forte, se chamava assim porque antes mesmo de nascer já era determinado que ela seria uma sacerdotisa. E realmente era uma das melhores sacerdotisas que Yzumi já teve o prazer ( ou no caso, por ser uma youkai o desprazer) de conhecer. Quando completou 6 anos recebeu Yzumi, sua primeira boneca, como presente de um nobre da aldeia por Ter espantado vários espíritos malignos de sua mansão. **_

_**Como era de se esperar de uma criança que nunca teve a oportunidade de brincar e que, logo de berço, lhe incumbiram o dever de carregar mundo em suas costas, Miko sempre fora muita triste e solitária o que deu origem a Yzumi( que naquela época se chamava Megumi por Miko acha-la a boneca mais linda do mundo). A youkai, inconscientemente, dia- dia se alimentava da tristeza de Miko como preço de sua amizade e zelo pela garota que sempre fora piedosa para com ela, mesmo sabendo que era, de certa forma, inimiga.**_

_**Seja sempre bondosa com todas Megumi, mesmo que eles não sejam bons com você.- Dizia sempre em que, em raros momentos livres, ambas faziam pulseiras e colares de flores juntas.**_

_**"Por que Miko?" **_

_**"Porque é assim que tem que ser."- Sorria com a firmação- Mesmo que você carregue pelos outros o mundo nas costas.**_

_**"Se eu fosse você não me preocuparia com essa gente ingrata."**_

_**"Megumi! Não fale assim... Não seja má! Todos podem se arrepender não podem? O que é mal se torna puro..."**_

_**E o que é puro se torna mal...- completou.**_

_**Miko morreu cedo, com apenas 8 anos de idade devido a uma doença que adquiriu ajudando os outros. Morreu como uma mártir, praticamente sozinha pois ninguém queria se aproximar se quer para levar comida para ela. Yzumi permaneceu ao seu lado até a hora dela partir para o descanso eterno.**_

_**Megumi,- Miko chamou-a em um sussurro- Não esqueça do que eu te ensinei...**_

_**"Você viu o que você ganhou ajudando os outros? Uma doença que agora te leva pra morte! Não posso fazer isso Miko!"**_

Foi então que Miko lhe lançou um olhar... um olhar de piedade que Yzumi jamais esqueceria, e jamais esqueceu. Passou " renascer" toda vez que alguma menina triste a chamava e, cada vez que via o olhar de ódio que lhe era lançado quando elas se iam, mais raiva sentia- depois de tudo que tinha feito por elas!- e menos se importava com as garotas que morriam, a não ser é claro, pelo fato de voltar a ser boneca quando isso ocorria. Passou simplesmente a ocupar o papel de uma youkai sangue suga, como tantos outros na era Feudal...

Rin e Miko eram muito semelhantes, a alma de ambas poderia ser considerada pura. Talvez tenha sido por isso que Yzumi tenha se interessado tanto na pequena.

Yzumi olhou para Rin uma última vez e segurando seu braço levemente lhe sorriu.

"Eu posso te pedir um favor?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru penetrava cada vez mais fundo da floresta, quanto mais o tempo passava mais angustiado ficava por não Ter encontrado a menina Rin. Se quer acreditava que ela havia deixado o acampamento sem que ele percebesse. Odiou Ter de admitir para si próprio porém a verdade era que estava extremamente preocupado, as várias possibilidades do que poderia acontecer com ela perdida na floresta não eram, em nada, animadoras exatamente pelo contrário; fariam qualquer outro desistir em procurar. 

Não muito longe Sesshoumaru percebeu uma nuvem de fumaça juntamente com o cheiro nada agradável de cadáver sendo queimado.

Se aproximou cautelosamente e viu Rin sentada enquanto olhando, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, a boneca de pano que queimava rapidamente na fogueira. Sentiu um alivio por ver que a menina estava bem.

"Rin, o que esta fazendo aqui?"- Perguntou.

"Senhor Sesshoumaru?"

Rin, por que você está chorando? E porque está queimando a boneca que eu lhe dei?

"Foi ela que pediu..."

Sesshoumaru olhou sério para Rin, na verdade ele estava perplexo com tudo aquilo, fora um mês tão difícil... Se limitou simplesmente a estender a mão para ajuda-la se levantar.

Senhor Sesshoumaru o Senhor voltou a ser youkai!- Gritou animada.

"Mas o que...?"

Olhou para sua mão e não pode deixar de notar suas garras e listras. Não conseguia acreditar; Como aquilo tinha acontecido? Voltou a olhar Rin que tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha e depois para a boneca que agora era apenas cinzas.

Vamos embora Rin.- Ordenou e lhe deu as costas, começando a caminhar.

"Sim papai!"

Sesshoumaru parou de repente e espiou-a com o canto dos olhos, Rin rapidamente tapou a boca assustada.

"Desculpa."- pediu de cabeça baixa

Sesshoumaru curvou os lábios para cima em um pequeno sorriso, muito raro em suas feições, ao perceber isso a humana sorriu se volta e correu até ficar ao lado dele.

O taiyoukai e a garotinha caminharam de mãos dadas lado a lado, como bons amigos, como pai e filha, rumando para o Oeste. Tinham uma guerra a vencer, mas esta talvez não fosse tão perigosa como a guerra silenciosa que eles tinham travado juntos, cada um ao seu modo. Desta guerra, sobraram apenas cinzas e um papelzinho que insistia em resistir ao fogo em que estava escrito:

**" _Para Miko, com carinho"._**

* * *

**Ai Chan- **Espero, de verdade que você tenham gostado da fic. Eu sinto pela demora, de verdade eu tentei escrever o final umas 3 ou 4 vezes porém nada saia do jeito que eu queria... me desculpem. 

**A quem deixou comentários**

**Pan Takashy- Nossa, definir minha fic como "maravilhosa" é exagero - ficando vermelha- porem muito obrigada mesmo assim. É parece q agora o sesshoumaru tomou jeito... Só a Rin pra fazer uma coisa dessa né? XD Bjinhos e arygatou.**

**Vampirazinha-** Bom, eu demorei um "pokinho" pra colocar esse "final" na fic. Mas eu coloquei né? Espero que vc tenha gostado... Bjs e eu to cobrando sua promessa hein? Nem que seja só a metade dela...¬¬

**Hilda de Polaris Br-Obrigadinha! Eu nem sei mais o que comentar... só acho q a Rin se saiu melhor q o Sesshy XD bjs.**

**RiNzInHa HiMe**- É, acho que quase todo mundo gosta desse casal XD. Bom acho que agora que a Yzumi se foi vc já pode sair de baixo das cobertas... XD Prometo que ela não vai puxar seu pé de noite XDD

Bjs pra vcs e até a próxima fic, ou dependendo de como esse cap se saiu¬¬, até o próximo capitulo.


End file.
